Mikey's Flower
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey has fallen in love! R
1. Chapter 1

**i randomly thought of this so i had to write it. enjoy xx**

**Mikey's flower**

A few weeks ago Mikey had made a new friend, her name was Lilly Miller, he had known her for a while before that. He had first met her at the skate park she found out about Mikey when she followed him into the sewers, Mikey discovered her when he was near the lair and made her promise not to tell anyone about him and she of course had promised. But it was what had happened the day before that really got Mikey excited about her, She had asked him out! Mikey had almost fainted with the shock. Now, Mikey was lying on his bed thinking about her, she was all he could think about since she asked him out. His brothers didn't know about her and Mikey was trying to think about how to tell them when his shell cell started ringing,

'Hello?' Mikey answered the phone,

'Hey Mikey,' it was Lilly

'Oh hey babe hows it going?' Mikey grinned

'Em... I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to mine, i have my own place now and maybe you could stay the night?' Lilly sounded nervous

'Yea ok Babe just tell me where it is' Mikey was starting to feel excited about going!

'i live in apartment 12 in the building oppisite out favourite grind rail' Lilly giggled,

'See ya there!' Mike laughed as he hung up. Mikey grabbed his nunchucks from under the bed and ran out his bedroom, He ran towards the front door just for it to be blocked by his three brothers, Leonardo, Rapheal and Donatello, They didn't look happy.

'Where do you think you're going?' asked Leo

'I'm going to a friends house to stay the night' Mikey said happily

Raph and Donnie looked at Leo and Leo sighed,

'Mikey you can go on one condition' Leo said

'And that condition would be?' Mikey grinned cheekily

'You can go as long as you behave yourself and take your shell cell!' Leo said sternly

'Technically that's two conditions' Mikey laughed, and ran out the door

...

Mikey arrived at the apartment, he was in his disguise, and he knocked at the door. The door opened to reveal a pretty girl that looked about 21, a year younger than Mike, it was Lilly. 'Hey Mikey come in!' She smiled as he walked in he couldn't take his eyes off of her, She had long, straight brown hair and hazel eyes, She was a few inches smaller than Mikey and she was skinny. She was wearing long skinny blue jeans and a purple t-shirt, she also had purple sneakers on and a blue hoodie.

'You look amazing!' Gasped Mikey

'Thanks Mike! your so sweet' She laughed and gave him a kiss, Mikey didn't want the kiss to stop so he started kissing her back and they both ended up walking backwards into her bedroom, they didn't stop kissing the whole time. they got in bed together. By the time they had finished they were both exhausted and it was 12:00, so they snuggled together,

'That was amazing Mike!' Lilly smiled up at her boyfriend

'Yea it was' Mikey sighed contently and looked into Lilly's eyes,

'Mikey...' she said,

'yea?'

'I love you' she smiled

'I love you too' Mikey felt so happy that he had finally told her how he felt.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

...

The next morning Mikey woke up alone he looked at his shell cell it was 12:00 noon and he had 3 Missed calls from Leo,

'God, i'm never gunna hear the end of this!' Mikey groaned as he sat up, He opened the curtains to look out the window to see his three brothers standing outside, Mikey yelled in fright and closed the curtains,

'Everything ok in there Mikey?' asked Lilly from the bathroom,

'Yea it's all good' Mikey shouted back before turning to the window

'What are you three doing here' Mikey whispered to them after opening the window to let them in.

'You said you were staying with a friend Mike!' Raph yelled quietly to his baby brother.

'I was!' Mikey snapped as he put his mask,belt, Knee and elbow pads back on before picking up his nunchuks and putting them in his belt.

'You call her a friend!' Donnie snapped at him,

'Yea i do' Mikey said confused

'You had sex didn't you!' Leo said angrily,

'So what if i did!?' Mikey was annoyed, He hated being told what to do especially seeing that he was 22.

'MIKEY!' Lilly shouted to him urgently,

'Quick in here!' MIkey hissed at his brothers as he pushed them into a wardrobe.

'Mikey...' Lilly said as she entered the room she looked very pale,

'I was just checking, you know after what happened last night... i don't know why but i had a feeling that i should take the test to see if...if...'

'Lilly what did the test say?' Mikey was concerned

'Mikey... I'm pregnant!'

**I saw that last part in a movie and thought it would be a good cliff hanger this is only going to be a 2 chapter story, unless i get people saying that it should be longer so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's time for chapter 2! i'm off school due to the snow so i get to post up my chapter early, enjoy xx**

**Mikey's flower chapter 2**

'You're what?' Mikey was in a serious state of shock,

'I'm pregnant Mikey!' Lilly said with wide eyes 'With your baby!'

'Really!' Mikey started to smile, he was going to be a father, he was going to have a family!

'Yes! i'm so glad your happy about it!' Lilly's face broke into a relieved smile, She flung herself onto Mikey and hugged him while whispering 'We're going to have a family'

She suddenly broke away from him 'Where will we live!' I'm only borrowing this place from a friend!'

'It's ok you can stay with me' Mikey said reasuringly 'That way i can help out with the baby'

_**'Hold on!' **_Came a yell as Rapheal smashed through the wardrobe door with Leo and Donnie close behind,

'YOU KNOCKED HER UP!' Leo shouted at Mikey looking shocked, Donnie was pale and speechless, while Raph was seething with anger,

'Guys, it's ok!' shouted Mikey as he stood in front of his now pregnant girlfriend protectivly

'HOW IS IT OK!' Raph shouted,

'I LOVE HER RAPH AND I WANT TO HAVE THIS BABY WITH HER!' shouted Mikey 'DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!' Donnie finally found his voice,

'Mikey..' he said softly 'If you love her then i'm ok with it, Congratulations!' Donnie gave Mikey a hug and gave Lilly his blessing, which made Mikey grin,

'Thanks Don' Mikey grinned

'I'm not saying i'm ok with this...' started Leo 'But... i guess there isn't anything to do but be happy for you, and i will support you and your family anyway i can' Leo smiled at his baby brother and his girlfriend.

'I never thought this would happen' Raph said shaking his head, 'But don't worry bro i'll support ya!'

'Thanks guys' Mikey suddenly felt frightened 'How will i break the news to Splinter?'

'We'll help ya Mike' Raph replied, his brothers nodded,

'I will too!' Lilly sadi firmly as she stroked her stomach. The 5 of them made their way back to the lair.

...

When they got into the lair Master Splinter got up and shook hands with Lilly as Mikey introduced her,

'Master i have something i need to tell you' Mikey started as Splinter held up hiis hand to silence him,

'My son i feel another presence within Miss Miller, And judging by the way you are acting i'd say that you had something to do with it' Splinter smiled at his sons shocked face, 'Congratulations Michelangelo!'

'Thanks Sensei!'

'and yes she may move in with us' Sensei said with a small smile.

'how did you know i was going to ask that?' Mikey asked stunned, Splinter just smiled at him and went to get Mikey's room ready.

'This is great Mikey' Lilly said happily, 'and you guys are going to be uncles!' She beamed at Mikeys brothers as they smiled at her.

...

_**1 Month later...**_

Mikey was nervous, he was sitting in the kitchen with Lilly, He had made her a romantic dinner.

'This is delicious Mike' She said, Mikey knew that his brothers were at the door wondering why Mikey wanted to be alone with her. Mikey clutched the ring box that was sitting on his lap, hidden under then table. It was time,

'Listen Lilly,' Mikey started nervously 'The time we've spent together has been amazing and i've enjoyed every minute of it' Mikey took a breath 'And now we are going to have a baby together which just makes it even more amazing, I guess what i'm trying to say is...' Mikey brought the box up and Lilly gasped 'Lilly, Will you marry me?' Mikey held his breath, his heart was beating faster than when they had to fight Shredder.

'YES!' Lilly laughed happily as she kissed Mikey and slipped the ring on, It was a beautiful silver ring with diamonds in it.

'i love it Mikey, I love you!' Lilly eyes shone with tears of joy, and from outside the door they could hear 3 male voices shout, 'YES!' in triumph.

'I love you Lilly Miller' Mikey said softly and they kissed again.

...

_**1 Month later...**_

Mikey was standing at the end of a home-made isle with his Father, who was going to play the part of the priest,

Mikeys family (including April and Casey of course) was on the same side of the isle as Mikey was standing and Lilly's family on the other, Donnie clicked a button on his computer and the wedding music played, everyone stood up as Lilly walked in holding on to her fathers arm, She looked beautiful in her bright white wedding dress with her long train trailing behind her as she walked.

When she reached the end she kissed her father on the cheek and stood next to Mikey who gave her a grin. Everyone sat down again and the ceremony started, Splinter didn't know how the procedure when so he just copied what the people on his soaps said,

'Do you Michelangelo Hamato, take Lilly to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do' replied Mikey as he gave Lilly a smile, She smiled back.

'And do you Lilly Miller, take Michelangelo to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do' She said happily

'Then by the power vested in me by the city of new york i name you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride' Splinter smiled, Mikey and Lilly kissed as the crowd cheered, then they were interupted by Splinter who claimed that pushing them apart was an "accident".

...

_**7 months later...**_

Mikey was sitting on his bed with his wife, Lilly, looking over their honeymoon photos, they had went to Hawaii for 2 weeks in Dons helicopter.

Lilly dropped the photo album and clutvhed her bump,

'Whats wrong?' Mikey asked in concern,

'I think i just had a contraction!' She looked up at him in fright,

'Does that mean...?' Mikey knew what that meant.

'The babys coming!' Lilly squeeled in pain as the next one came,

'Come on gently now' Mikey tryed to sooth her as they made thier way to the living room,

'DONNIE!' Shouted Mike, his three brothers and father heard the panic in the youngests voice and came running,

'Mikey what's wrong?' Leo asked, His question was answered when they heard water hit the ground

'Her water just broke!' yelled Raph

'Well done Einstien!' shouted Mikey as he gently pulled Lilly to the infirmary and lay her on the bed,

'Mikey go get a blanket!' shouted don as he went to deliver the baby,

When Mikey got back to the entrance of the infirmary Raph shouted,

'Your gunna be a father soon!'

'Good luck Mikey!' shouted Leo

'My son i am very proud of you!' He heard his Father shout as he made his way to his wife's side and passed Don the blanket.

After an hour of screaming and pushing the baby finally came,

'IT'S A GIRL!' Shouted Donnie as he wrapped the screaming baby in an orange blanket and passed her to Mike,

'Oh my god' Mikey said softly as he looked at the baby, She looked like a baby version of Mikey (except female)

'What should we call her?' asked Lilly as she stroked her baby's head.

'Rose?' asked Mikey,

'Rose... yea i like that' Lilly and mikey hugged their baby as Donnie backed out the lab to tell his family the good news.

Mikey had a daughter and she was perfect.

...

_**16 years later...**_

'DAD!' A sixteen year old rose walked into the kitchen to see her father, Mikey eating a sandwich. Mikey looked up at his daughter, She was a very pretty turtle. She was skinny with bright baby blue eyes, She had long brown hair with an orange alice band in it, She was wearing an orange belt around her waist.

'Yea Rose?' Mikey asked, he had finally got his own place in the sewers and he still couldn't eat a sandwich in peace

'Uncle Leo just texted me he said everyone will be over in a minute' She smiled, her family were coming over to celebrate her 16th birthday,

'Great i'll go tell your Mom' Mikey rushed up to Lilly to tell her the news.

A few minutes later a knock came at the door and Leo walked in with his wife Venus, who was wearing a light blue mask that made her dark blue eyes stand out, and her blue hair was in a ponytail that reached the top of her shell, Leo's 10 years old Daughter, Hope, looked just like her mom but had the same mask and eyes as her father.

'Hey Leo, Venus, Hope wheres everyone else?' Mikey grinned as he shook hands with his brother,

'They're just coming Mike!' Leo laughed, Mikey's Daughter and Wife came over to greet them when there was another knock at the door,

'Hey Donnie' Mikey said as he opened the door to see Donnie come in with his wife, Ava and his son, Justin. Ava wore a black mask that was the same colour as her hair so it looked like her mask tails wear plaited down her shell she had soft chocolate eyes like Donnie and thier 3 year old son.

'Hey Mike, Leo' Don smiled at his brothers 'It's been a while'Leo and Mikeys families went to greet dons when another knock was at the door, It opened and they watched as Raph and Mona walked in, Mona was a lizard girl that had short brown hair and grey eyes, she wore a pink scarf around her neck,

'Come on Sam!' Mona shouted to her 12 year old daughter who stomped in, Sam was a tomboy that looked just like Mona But with Raphs hazel eyes, She was wearing a red bobble in her short brown hair,

'hey guys she smiled shyly at her family and they all greeted each other and talked, The four brothers sat together and thought.

They were no longer the crime fighting team that they used to be, they didn't go out fighting crime every night. Now they were fathers of their own families and they were finally setteled down, and could not be happier.

**The End**

**It's finished so please review xx**


End file.
